Night of Strength
by TrinityVex34
Summary: What would happen if you loved a dragon? Yes, THAT type of love. Tiamat X Ziz lemon fic.


**The Courtyard**

Ziz was outside, gazing at the sky. He wondered what it would be like to fly in the sky. He wondered what it was like to fly atop a giant beast of strength and power. Then he thought of something. He had a dragon, as a familiar no less.

"My familiar from beyond the veil, I summon thee!" Ziz shouted towards the sky.

"Geez babe, no need to shout, I'm right here." Tiamat said, rubbing her head in pain. She was in her human form, her beautiful, sexy and alluring form. She walked over to her master and simply sat in his lap. She gave off a smirk, she was a dragon, and as a dragon she would be making a power play.

Dragons, in their very nature, are beasts of domination. They will fight to the death, just over a jab to their pride. Tiamat was no exception. She was grateful for her master. He was a kind man, and even better, he respected her boundaries. But today was different. This morning, while his little harem were talking to him and each other, she heard him taking about her. But that was not all, but he was joking about her! The absolute nerve of that lowly devil! She would show him.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could fuck you." Tiamat declared.

"W-why!?" Ziz said exasperated.

"Because I am a dragon, and as a dragon, I need to stake my claim of you. Who knows what if another skanky dragon might come along and try and take you away!" Tiamat lied. She saw Ziz giving out a sigh.

"Sure honey, just don't break my cock, OK?" Ziz asked.

"Sure babe, but I can't make any promises." She smiled. She then ripped off his shirt. She began to take off her own dress, exposing her braless chest. She began to grind on his growing erection, licking his chest in a very possessive way. She then snaked her arms around Ziz's back. He began to grope her breasts. She refused to moan, due to her stubborn pride.

She then grabbed his pants and forcefully pulled them off. She then ripped her pants and panties off of herself. She then continued to grind on her master's rod. Ziz began to suckle on Tiamat's ample breasts. He tasted some milk leaking out of her nipples. She then gave off a small and barely audible moan. Ziz began to suck harder, and harder, not giving her any leeway for her to take ground.

"That's enough Tiamat. You've lost." Ziz said in an authoritative tone.

"NO! I will not cede to a lowly devil such as yourself!" Tiamat countered. Ziz pulled her into the manor, and into his room. He pushed her down onto the bed facedown. He then grabbed her ass and began to tease her entrance. Tiamat began to slowly sway her hips, tempting Ziz.

"Come here babe, I'll show you how a real dragon fucks." Tiamat said with a prideful grin. Ziz took her bait and jammed his member into her anal cavern. He grabbed her breasts and began to fondle both her breasts and play with her nipples. Tiamat knew that if things kept going the way they were, Ziz would be the victorious one, and she couldn't let that happen. She began to buck her hips in an attempt to knock Ziz off of her.

"That's not going to work honey. I have quite the stability when it comes to my body." Ziz smirked. Shit, if he kept at it, Tiamat was going to be the bitch in this situation. She could NOT stand being defeated.

"I'm going to make sure you understand who is the _real_ master." Tiamat said, hopping Ziz would take her bluff. However, he did not. In fact, he began he began to increase the speed at which he thrusted. Tiamat began to slowly open her mouth with her tongue stick out with the sultriest face ever seen by men.

"I'm going to cum Tiamat!" Ziz shouted, warning her of the incoming wave of loving seed. It hit her in waves. The first filled her ass up, making it fill to the brim. Next, he held in the next wave of cum and flipped Tiamat on her back, and shoved his now bulging member and came inside her, shooting out his seed deep inside her womb.

"I'm, I'm sorry master." Tiamat said in a very defeated tone.

"Sorry for what?" Ziz said in a generally confused tone, looking at her naked form. She was curled up in the fetal position, shaking violently. Had he really been that hard on her. She was a dragon, sure, but was she as venerable as any other human in her human form?

"Sorry for trying to become dominant." She said as she began to cry. Ziz rushed over to her and began to comfort her with a hug.

"First Ddraig beats me in a duel and now I can't even be dominant sexually, I must be useless, aren't I?" Tiamat said in tears.

"No, you're my pride and joy. You've given me advice, you've helped me when I need it, and more importantly, you aren't insubordinate or needy. You're self sufficient, which in all honestly, is more than I could ever ask for." Ziz said.

"Really?" Tiamat asked her master.

"Really." Ziz said as he covered his lovely familiar with a soft blanket.

"Goodnight honey." Ziz whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight babe." Tiamat whispered back. Ziz looked over at her and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.


End file.
